pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
SOUL Silver
Disclaimer: This is another Pokepasta written by me (Element02). I ask that no edits or changes be made to this page. If you wish to use the content from this Pokepasta for a reading, YouTube video, or etc. You can do so as long as you put the credit where credit is due. SOUL Silver SOUL Silver A Pokepasta By: Amelia Long a.k.a= Element02 “Dedicated to DEAN…RIP” 11.17.2013= 6:00 Woooo! It’s so good to have found my Diary and be able to write in it again. I dunno, I find writing my thoughts down rather soothing, and either way, I have the greatest way to start this thing off! I was so worried about being able to afford a 3DS for Pokémon X&Y that my Mother decided to give me the money to get one. She says that this counts as my Christmas present, but who cares?! Finally I can see what all the hype is about. 11.18.2013= 19:00 I was browsing the internet today and was on Booku to see what deals I could find on 3DS games. I am going to pick up Pokémon Y-Version tomorrow (hopefully), but there are some other titles I want to play as well (like the remake of Ocarina and such). Needless to say, I found a guy that is selling a close-to-new 3DS for $150…that’s a steal! The article says that the system is black, is in great condition because it has only been played a few times, and even comes with some games for no extra charge. I’m a little bit skeptical about all this…but still, I mailed the guy and told him I was interested anyways. Naturally I told him that I wanted to check out the system for myself to make sure it worked fine, but, when he mailed me back he assured me that this would be no problem and that we could meet as early as tomorrow evening for the exchange. Sometimes, it’s great to be cheap 11.19.2013= 15:00 I tried to find Pokémon Y-Version today, but the store close to my house is all sold out. I blame the holiday-season but, the man told me that he would be getting more in stock within 2 weeks. It sucks that I have to wait, but, what else can I do? But the good news is that I finally got my new 3DS! Turns out the guy is a soldier in the reserves for the US Military. He basically said that his job kept him too busy…so while he bought the 3DS to keep himself entertained, he quickly realized that he just did not have the time for it. That, and, he says that lately he feels like he is outgrowing video-games. I kinda feel bad for him, I could never out-grow video games. Still, the system worked just fine, there was nothing wrong with it other than a low battery. The guy’s name is “Dean” and he also gave me a bag full of video games for the system. I think there are nine in here total. I asked him if I needed to check the games out right there, but he told me that I could just look at it when I get home. Going through the bag now I can see there are a lot of Mario games: Mario Party DS, Super Mario 3D Land, Super Mario Bros.2, Super Scribblenauts, Scribblenauts unlimited, Dragon Quest IX, Mario & Sonic, and then finally, at the very bottom of the bag I found a Pokémon: SoulSilver Version. I cannot even begin to tell you how excited this makes me! I already have HeartGold, so, it will be nice to play the other version. Having the two versions…maybe now I can get Rayquaza. This was the best buy, EVER!!!! 11.20.2013= 18:23 I already beat Super Mario Bros.2 …the game was super easy and mostly boring. I’m starting to think I will go through all of these games before I can even buy Pokémon Y. So…I decided to play Pokémon SoulSilver today. I dunno why, I guess it was because I was hoping that the previous file would have something I could use to complete my Pokedex on my White Version. There was still a save file named DEAN. The file itself only had a play time of 41 minutes, but already he had 16 badges and over 106 Pokémon. So, either this guy is a Pokémon Master and absolute genius, OR he cheated…my money is that he cheated. I’m going to check it out now. ... 19:30 Well, I checked the file out…nothing suspicious…unless you consider 900+ of every item within the game suspicious. The game is so messed up! I have been playing it for hours now, but only in intervals of 3 or 5 minutes because the damn thing freezes. I really hate it when people ruin a perfectly good game like this. I think I will erase Dean’s file and hope that this fixes the freezing issue. I won’t have time to play tonight because I have work really early in the morning. Still, I’ll let you know how it all works out. 11.21.2013= 18:10 Dear Diary, Sorry for the weird formality, but I am kinda confused right now as to what is going on. Last night, I erased Dean’s save file and then this morning, I had to leave for work at 4:50am as usual. I left my phone at home today on accident (which really sucked) and, when I got home around 4:30pm, I noticed that I had 1 missed call. I saw that it was the guy that sold me the DS. I just called him back less than 20 minutes ago…because he did not leave a message at all. Anyways, when I called him back, he asked me if I had accidentally gotten the SoulSilver Version by accident. Now I felt really bad because I had just deleted his file. It might not have been his game but a friend’s or something. Either way, I could have lied about it…but decided to tell the truth. I admitted to having the game, and then apologized because I had erased the save file in order to start a new one. I explained that I had no clue it had gotten in there by accident, and I would have kept his file, but the thing was so messed up it kept freezing every 3-5 minutes and was practically un-playable. At first, the guy said nothing…I expected him to yell at me, but, as the silence continued, I asked him if he wanted the game back. Sure it was a bit of a drive, but I felt bad, you know? Ungh…suddenly he started to say something, said he needed to explain something to me really quick and that I had to pay attention. I agreed to, but, when he started speaking, this static started picking up on the phone. I don’t think it was my connection, I was using the house phone and the weather outside was fine. Maybe there was ice on the wires? Or maybe it was snowing where he was and it gave him a worse connection? Maybe he was out of range…hell, I don’t know. All I know is that the static got so bad, I had to pull the phone away from my ear. It was like a bad Skype call. I could still semi-hear the guy on the other side, but his voice was all distorted and the sounds were warped. I kept hearing things like: “Glitch it” and “Don’t erase” and stuff. At this point, the only thing I could figure was that he was trying to explain why he had glitched the game and how he was disappointed I had erased his file? I have no clue! I kept yelling at the phone to try and get it across that there was a bad connection and I could not hear him. I should have just hung up and tried to call him back…but I waited it out and just kept yelling. Finally the static died down, and I guess the guy had taken my yelling the wrong way because, when the static died off, all I heard was a voice…still warped, but a bit deeper, and all it said was: “It’s your problem now.” And then the phone call was disconnected. I tried calling the man back, but I was sent to voicemail every single time, on the first ring. It makes me frustrated because, how was I supposed to know that I had gotten the game by accident? It’s not like he ever gave me a list! I also offered to have him check the games himself before I left!! So it’s HIS fault! Also, what I don’t understand is why he would need the game back anyways when he sold his only 3DS (and I assume he does not have a regular DS back at his place)? It makes no sense! I’m mad, confused, and kinda scared. Sure it was just a bit of static…but I could have sworn that in between the warped voices and the white noise…I swear, I thought I heard the guy screaming… 11.22.2013= 16:42 I don’t believe in silly superstitious things…not really. But, today has me really shook up. I always watch the news because I like to stay on top of things in this world. If there is something going on that might affect me, I wanna know about it! That’s not odd, right? But…that thing last night…I am still so shook up about it, and worse yet, turns out a soldier went missing today from the Reserves base near me. I can’t help but think it might be that guy. I know that static makes you hear things you might not normally hear…maybe I have just watched too many scary movies or read too many scary stories, but I just have this terrible feeling that something happened to him last night. But, how could all of that have to do with some silly little game? Unless he stole it from someone who is crazy enough to hunt him down and kill him for it…nah. It’s so stupid sounding…even as I write it down I am shaking my head at this possibility. I mean, the man went missing. People in the military go AWOL all the time trying to get out. Maybe he was planning to leave and that’s why he was selling all of his stuff. That’s a better explanation. ... 18:01 I got a call about an hour after I last wrote, and it was from Dean’s phone (the guy that hung up on me last night). When I answered, it was not Dean…but his roommate. He asked me if I knew Dean. I explained to him that I had just bought a 3DS from him not too long ago, and asked him why he was asking me these things. Dean is missing. My gut was right…it WAS him. At this point I had to ask the roommate if he knew what was going on. The roommate explained that DEAN had been acting really strange for the past 4 months. He said him and Dean had come back to the States together after a Deployment, and Dean had decided to celebrate his homecoming by buying a bunch of games and finally getting a 3DS. The roommate explained that everything was fine, the system worked fine, all the games worked fine…and then Dean started showing signs of anxiety. He said Dean could not sleep at night, would wake up screaming and would ask if he was still alive. Crazy stuff. The roommate blamed it on PTSD, they had been in a pretty rough area even though they did not see too much action. He knew something was really wrong, when Dean said he no longer wanted the 3DS (even though it was still brand new) and was selling everything---the system and the games. I asked him about the Pokémon game…I had to; I asked the roommate if he knew where Dean had gotten it, and I also asked why Dean would care so much about it. The roommate said that it was Dean’s favorite game. Guess it was a steal from another soldier that had also come back from Deployment who never had time to really play it. He had not gotten very far, and then Dean started his own file. That was 4 months ago. It was a few days after that, that Dean saw that the guy who had sold it to him was dead and that’s when the anxiety kicked it. The roommate said that Dean blamed it on the game and was so scared that the game was haunted that he would not even let the roommate play it, borrow it, or etc. This made sense…the fact that Dean had called asking if I had the game, frantic screaming, and now the fact that Dean was missing. I told the roommate how Dean had asked about the game just the night before, and I had admitted to having it. I told him I had offered to give the game back but that Dean told me it was my own problem. I feel bad because I really had nothing to tell, I did not know Dean, he just sold me things. Still, I told the roommate that I wished him luck in figuring things out, and to keep me updated on what was going on if he could. I also told him to look around for a journal or diary that Dean might have because I keep my thoughts recorded, so maybe Dean would do the same. He said he would keep me updated…and now, all I can do is sit and wait. 11.28.2013= 16:04 I have not picked up the game in so long. I am frightened by what Dean’s roommate had to say. I can see where the events of the other soldier dying made Dean think that the game was haunted…and I could shrug that off…but, the day after Dean was declared ‘MISSING’, the roommate called me again… …and Dean was dead. They found his body in the woods, hidden under the roots of an old tree. The cause of death was never determined, and if anything was a suicide because murder was ruled out. The roommate called me to give me the news, and we decided that Dean was so freaked out about having lost the game that he killed himself thinking that he was going to die anyways. I feel terrible because I somehow feel that it was my fault. Even though the roommate assured me that I had no way of knowing any of this before I bought the 3DS, I sat there on the phone and cried. I mean, this is a real human being we are talking about here. A real human whom I scared so much by erasing his file that he would go and take his own life. I feel so awful right now…but that’s not the end of it. Turns out Dean did have a journal that was tucked into a hole within his mattress. All the entries were about the game…when he had gotten it, the soldier that had died. I guess as the entries go along, they get shorter, less legible, and in the end, the only things written were: “It’s my problem now…” “Lavender Town” And: “No one can play it anymore…” The rest were just drawings of what the roommate thought was a graveyard and then there were pictures of demons engulfed in fire balls? I don’t know…I could not see them myself, and I could not have the images sent to me because the roommate did not want to get me too involved as he had already told me too much (because he had to turn in the diary to the military for their investigation and reports). He said that the only thing they knew was that Dean must have killed himself or had suffered a heart-attack. PTSD was being blamed and the news would later report that he was merely mentally disturbed by combat down-range. …but, Lavender Town? Why would he point out that place? One had to get pretty far in the game to go there, and even then, the only thing there was the Pokémon Tower. Sure, it was the scariest thing in the old games, but the newer versions had made the place very light and pleasant. I still don't understand it.…but…does this mean he found something there? Did he solve the mystery of the other soldier’s death there? Did…did the other soldier die the same way…? You can see why I have not picked up the game! I have still only just started. I’m tempted to sell the thing just to be rid of it…but, what if I go crazy? What if I die too? I’m starting to think that I have no choice but to play and see if anything happens. 11.29.2013= 16:40 Finally left with a Totadile…why am I doing this? .... 17:25 I have a full team. The game is not showing me any signs of being anything different from what I played in HeartGold. First gym is always a pain but, it's nothing out of the ordinary. Can something like this really drive someone insane? What could be so terrifying about this game that someone would kill themselves. ...the music is so nice, so pleasant. It still looks like the game I know and love...but is it? 11.30.2013= 0:00 I think I hear voices whispering in the game, I hear static when my rival appears. Why am I doing this?! ...I did not want to stay in Sprout Tower for too long. The way the pillar wobbles, I was feeling scared that my character would be crushed. I've noticed I'm wary about even the smallest things in the game. I almost expect things to start happening any time now. When they don't happen I am both frustrated and relieved. I'm frustrated because what happened to Dean is still a mystery...I have to know why he did this! Why would he do this over a game? 12.01.2013= 20:23 Four Gyms down…I can’t stop now. But why? Why am I doing this?! Why...forever I will be asking myself why. Why did I ever buy that system. Why did I not go against Dean and just check the games right there...I could have saved a life perhaps. Why did I make a new file, if only he would have called a day or two earlier then this never would have happened. Why me? Why me?! 12.02.2013= 0:13 I have been playing nonstop...my gut is killing me from all the coffee and energy drinks I have consumed. I almost feel jittery, but actually, I just want to vomit. Even if I did not have those things, could I really sleep? Heh...probably not. The voices wont let me sleep...neither will the flashbacks of the news headline...about the missing soldier. Not anymore. The voices have grown louder as I progress in the game. Does that mean that...does that mean that I am close? ... One more gym and then I leave for Kanto. Am I really going to go to Lavender Town? Why am I doing this? 12.03.2013= 2:33 I can’t sleep...or maybe I just don't want to sleep? I don't even know what is wrong with me anymore. I’m so close to Lavender Town that I have been seeing things every time I close my eyes. I still swear that I can hear static when my rival appears, and when a Pokémon faints I get a faint hint of Dean’s scream. Did I really kill him? Was it really my fault? Why am I doing this? 12.04.2013= 14:31 Exhaustion got the best of me…I guess my sister found me passed out on the floor when she arrived for brunch. I had totally forgotten that we were going to celebrate her birthday early with a sister day. Guess she called an ambulance and they drove me to the hospital. I was released and given 2 weeks of bed-rest because they think it is stress. How could I even begin to explain what is happening to me? Guess I have all the time in the world to play this game now. Work can no longer distract me...if I even have a job. Have I been going to work? I can't remember... …I can finally get this over with…maybe nothing will be there…why am I doing this? 12.05.2013= 12:44 I don't know why I'm writing. I guess it's just an excuse to get away from the game. So, I had beaten the eight Gym leaders of Johto and it was finally time to go get Lugia. I mean, having a Legendary Pokemon in my party makes me feel a little better. I'm not sure why. I had to go back and fight the Kimono girls, then sail to the Whirl Islands with my silver wing...they did their dance...but, what happened to the melody? ...I didn't hear music. I only heard whispers. Were they in the game? Were they whispers in my ear? Were the kimono girls chanting? ...Lugia never came. A red star stands in the place where he would be waiting for me to catch him. I stepped on the star...I'm such an idiot. The game went black, and a message said: "Welcome to the graveyard". I'm scared...so I turned the game off. This is the first occurance in the game that is out of the norm. Do I even want to know anymore? Can't I just hide this game forever like Dean did? Will that keep me alive? Am I alive? Why am I doing this...? 12.06.2013= 0:47 ...it's called the Graveyard but, the sign says "Data Graveyard". I remember Lavendar Town from HeartGold. It was a bright and pleasant town, the melody was more like a lullaby. It erased the fear we had as children going into the town and finding out about Cubone's mother. ...and now, I don't know what I am seeing. Looking at the screen, it's like my 3DS jumped back several generations. The ground is pixelated, the background color is that same purple that it always was. The town is broken...no Pokemon Tower, no radio tower, no market, no dock leading to the next location. I can't even go back...it wont even let me fly. I have stopped here...but why? I see people walking around...NPCs. But, they are just...different. Not your normal villagers or ace-trainers and such. These people are unique. One guy has swim trunks on. The one lady is still wearing a cocktail dress. Where did they come from? ...and wait...is that?! Hold on!!! ... .... ...... ...it's Dean. ...it's really him. .................................................................................... 2:35 I must have been sitting and looking at my 3DS for the longest time out of disbelief. How could this really be him? I recognized him. African-American, dressed in his ACU bottoms and that tan T-shirt. I saw the boots, and I knew it was him. He was even wearing his glasses. I had not tried talking to any of the NPCs. In fact, I'm almost terrified of what they would say if I did. While they too have color to them again the purple background, you can tell that their color is faded, you can tell that they are dead, walking corpses, trapped souls. ...that's what Dean told me just now. They are trapped souls. I spoke to him...and it was strange. Though he could only speak in text and I could no longer hear his voice, it's like he could hear mine. Question after question he answered me as best he could...and now I know what has been happening here. Kids these days like their scary stories and, they are disappointed when their efforts are not rewarded with some results. An NPC cowering in the corner with his friend...those two are to blame. I guess there is a cult-following of these video-games that are surrounding with creepy tales. I myself have never followed such things...and yet...they not only read the stories, they thought it would be fun to create them. ........................................................................................... 3:03 ...a ritual brought him to life... The game has a mind of its own. There is no getting out here. ........................................................................................... 3:21 He has seven souls that are collected here...he needs thirteen to break free, and he wants me to be his number eight. Heh heh...hahahahahaha. ........................................................................................... 3:56 Dean bought the game from his soldier friend who had gotten it from someone else. The old man died after the soldier played the game and started a new file...but he was old. So, the soldier thought nothing of it. Then he sold the game to Dean after beating it because his wife complained that eh played too much and they got in a fight over it. Dean started a new file...and the soldier died. Then Dean gave the game to me...and now Dean is here too. It's a cycle. ...Dean glitched the game because it was the only way to save his soul and he thought he could save the others. When a file is erased, a person dies, and they are stuck in the game forever...in this graveyard. Because, starting a new file, steals your sanity and essence from the very beginning, and erasing that file is like blowing out a candle...I blew out his candle, and he died because of me. ............................................................................................ 4:10 He glitched the game...and thought that he had destroyed it enough that starting a new file was not possible. But, the creature in here is smarter than that, and I ended up with the game. What does it look like? What would happen if it got out? .......................................................................................... 5:00 I spoke to the NPCs Boy1: Pokepastas were fun to read, I just wanted to do something scary to show my friend how brave I was. It was some stupid ritual I found online for summoning the Devil or something like that...I don't know what happened but, I never erased the game, it wasn't even mine. I was the first to die. IT killed me. Boy2: I told him not to do it. But, I wanted to see what would happen. It was my game, and I know my Mom sold it when I died. She never cared about me or my things. I saw my friend die in front of me, and then I saw him here in this place, in my game. I erased my own file wanting to forget ...and now I'm here too. I'm sorry. in the Dress: My Husband and I were fighting. He never took me out because he was always glued to his games. He wondered why when he came home early that I had been having an affair. So, I took his game and erased his file, I mean, it meant sooooo much to him. I wanted him to feel my pain. I started my own game to piss him off. Of course he erased it right after. Husband: Bitch deserved it. Man: I got the game after my son died...his wife cheated on him, you know? The slut in the dress? I should have known. All she wanted was money and to party. But, that's how it goes with women anymore. I used to play games...and since she gave me this 'thing' as a present, I guess I felt obliged to play it in memory of my son. But, when I saw that the both of them had ended up here... I recognized them...and I thought that in my old age I had gone mad. My heart couldn't take it. I gave it away...and then one morning I did not wake up. Trunks guy: I liked the older games, you know? I didn't think it would kill people. War kills people..but not games. I survived war...and now I'm here? I bought it and sold it. Enough said. I don't have an interesting story ...and now I will be here forever it seems. You can get me out right? Maybe we are not dead after all. I mean, there is hope, right? You can fix it?! RIGHT?! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! Dean: The guy in the trunks was my buddy and he was a pro at this deployment thing. It was a terrible time, I was afraid for my life...but never as scared as I was when I realized that this game cost him his life. You can stop the cycle though. I can teach you how. Glitch this game, and hide it away forever. It can't be destroyed, I already tried...but you can keep it, keep it safe, never give it away, never let anyone play it, and then he can never get out. 12.07.2013= 00:00 I could glitch it again. I must glitch it... Lavendar town... It's my problem now. ........................................... 13:13 I have been wandering the town, staring blankly at the screen... I could have put it down by now...what I must do seems so clear. What's holding me back? Why am I smiling? 12.08.2013= 00:00 I met IT in a cave outside of the graveyard... The beast. With a body that was red, eyes black, yellow in the middle...terrible. Then I laughed. This thing...I finally figured out where he went. To Lavender Town, he was waiting, and I caught him. Hello Lugia. ...............Dont worry. I may have caught him...but I will still glitch it when I feel like it. 12.09.2013= 13:13 whqowkhf;OIQEHGJADVHA;QJHEQEJG,EBG,Kjdhdbmjbekgtbfueygt heh heh heh heh heh 22.2421.41242142= 13:13 heh heh heh...hahahahahahahahaha. heh hahahaha gahaha...heh...heh ??.??.????= 666 ...I sold my SoulSilver today.... Category:Hacked Game